


John Joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [9]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: John is pretty sure he's missed something
Series: SPR Joins Discord [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Kudos: 7





	John Joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome.
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

John wasn’t entirely sure when the change had started; but suddenly everyone was texting on their phone and laughing at the response. Sitting in the SPR office was normally full of excitement, but it had been rather dull lately.

Looking around, he considered asking what was going on. However, Mai was in the process of arguing with Naru and Lin was in his office. Yasu and Madoka were free, but John wasn’t stupid; he new better than to go to those two. Masako wasn’t here today, which left Monk or Ayako.

Given the murderous look on the woman’s face, John felt it would be better to talk to Monk.

“I feel like I've missed something,” he said to the taller man. The tall blond looked up and blanched.

“Ah,” Monk began, “Well-”

“What are you talking about?” Ayako snapped at them.

Taken aback, John raised his hands to try and calm her.

“I’m just saying I feel like I’ve missed something,” he repeated. “Everyone is so invested in their phones recently. I was curious as to why.”

“You don’t know?” Yasu jumped in. John was torn between groaning at the chaos that was about to be unleashed or cheering for it. And based on the grins on the faces of Yasu and Madoka, there would be chaos.

“Someone,” here Madoka shot a look at Yasu, “started to write stories about our cases. Things have kinda…. Expanded.” she explained.

“So people are writing stories about the team?” John clarified.

At the agreements he received he continued, “How does that have everyone on their phone?”

“Are we talking about the discord channel?” Mai asked. She’d finished arguing with Naru in his office and had rejoined the group.

“Wait!” Ayako cried. “You know about that?”

“Yes?”

“You mean _you_ knew about that?” Monk jumped in, demanding answers from Ayako.

Over the inevitable squabble that erupted, John looked to Mai for answers. He was _not_ going to ask the terrible twosome.

Sheepishly, Mai pulled out her phone and showed John the various sites for stories and, eventually, the discord program.

Somehow, John’s phone was pulled out and he found Mai setting up discord on it.

“It’s really simple, and the people are lovely,” she said. “Here,” she handed the phone to John. “put in a username for yourself. It’s what people will know you by.”

Staring at the phone like it was a King Brown, he was hesitant to actually move. With encouragement from Mai, he eventually started to move his fingers over the keyboard.

-> **FatherBrown** is here

It had taken some time, but eventually he found his groove in the discord channel. The only issue was that the team knew his username. Taking a chance, he left the channel and created a new account.

-> **HoldensAndBarnsy**

There were enough Aussies in the group that he felt it would be appreciated. Besides, he needed someone to appreciate the glory of Cold Chisel. No one in Japan truly did.


End file.
